Undeniable
by Buffalo
Summary: things get complicated for both our couples, clois/Chruce !please REVIEW!
1. All

Disclaimer- I don't own anything believe me I wish I did. Lois and Clark would have been together ages ago!!

Lois Lane did not get jealous. Never, not even when Misty Parkinson got the Simpson's lunch kit that Lois had been begging the General for. No, Lois Lane didn't get Jealous. Yet sitting there across the Talon watching them she couldn't seem to push that gross feeling in the pit of her stomach far enough away.

Antonia Scott had been at the planet for just about a month and in Smallville for only a week and she had everyone wrapped around her finger. The worst part was that Lois actually liked the girl, she had done wonders to Clark and she was actually really nice. So why was it that every single time she saw her, Lois got this horrid feeling in her gut. She wanted everything Antonia had and most importantly she wanted Antonia's boyfriend. Lois Lane was jealous.

"Hey Lo, what are you thinking about?" Lois snapped out of her reverie and looked into the shining eyes of her cousin. Lois took a second to really look at her cousin; ever since Chloe had accepted that position at the Gotham Gazette she had been a very different person. Two years her cousin had been living and working in Gotham and it completely agreed with her she had more than enough crime and bad guys and she even had her own hero who saved all of his exclusives just for her.

"Lois! What is going on? You keep spacing out?" Chloe's eyes followed Lois's line of sight to there mutual friend and his new girlfriend.

"Oh this is about Clark and Tony."

"It is not!" Chloe couldn't help the little giggle that escaped at Lois's utter denial.

"It isn't okay, I have been fine with Clark and Antonia since the very beginning. You forget that I am the one that introduced them"

"Meeting the girl first does not constitute introducing them and it definitely doesn't keep you from wanting what you can't have." Chloe smiled into her cup of coffee. Lois was about to speak when Martha interrupted them.

"Hello girls, enjoying yourselves?"

"This is amazing Mrs. Kent. I can't believe you did all of this in so little time. This is going to be an incredible Christmas!" Chloe smiled again. God when did Chloe start smiling non- stop? Lois rolled her eyes subconsciously and both Martha and Chloe looked at her.

"You disagree Lois?" Martha asked.

"No of course not, you know me, never one to be all into Christmas. But the place looks beautiful Mrs. Kent, really." Antonia laughed loudly and they turned to see Clark brush a strand of hair behind her ear. Her eyes fell on Clarks in complete adoration.

"He's really falling hard for her" Mrs. Kent smiled at her son and then smiled even wider at Lois's uncomfortable shift.

"Excuse me, I've gotta… I don't know clean my car." Lois walked away Martha's eyes followed her to the door and into her car.

"Mrs. Kent you know how hard it is on Lois…"

"Don't worry Chloe, I love that girl like my own daughter and one day she will be. I'm not worried about that. But Antonia's a nice girl and who knows maybe she'll help speed the process along a bit!" Chloe watched in amazement as Martha walked over to Clark and Antonia and sat down.

A lot in Chloe's life had changed over the past decade but the biggest moments had taken place in another city with another hero. Yet standing there looking at Clark, at the man he had become she couldn't remember ever feeling more different.

"Chloe come and sit!" Clark called over and Chloe fell in beside them.

"It's so nice to be home again. I haven't had a relaxing Christmas… in a long time." Clark pulled Antonia's hand to his lips as he tried to push the memory of his best Christmas yet out of his mind.

Metropolis Three Christmas's ago.

"I can't believe you are trying to blame me, if it hadn't been for your stupid lead we would have made it to Smallville before the storm even hit."

"Well if you wouldn't have stormed in trying to play the hero again than maybe the lead wouldn't have run off scared and we wouldn't have had to go and find him again." Lois ran into the bathroom and pulled a giant towel from the rack, she wrapped her long hair in the towel and then piled it atop her head. She began shedding her clothing as she walked to her bedroom.

They had planned to be in Smallville with Mrs. Kent for the holidays but it seemed as if things were not panning out the way they were supposed to. He could have of course just flown them to Smallville but that would involve revealing his secret to her and he wasn't quite ready to do that, not too mention he found her obsession with Superman much to amusing to ruin so soon. No it looked like it would just be him and Lois this year cramped up in her little apartment. This was going to be horrendous!

Present.

"So how have you been Chloe, I feel like I haven't spoken to you in months!" Clark took in his oldest friend. Like Lois, he too noticed the changes in Chloe, not only had her hair grown several inches and fell in long blond waves over her shoulders, but the smile that graced her lips never really seemed to vanish.

"That's probably because we haven't, mister I'll email you every day!" They all laughed, and Chloe continued.

"Gotham's fantastic, the Gazette has been perfect for me and I just started a new project with Bruce Wayne of Wayne Enterprises, we're writing a book about his parents and everything they have done for Gotham. Life is going really well." They all noticed the spark in Chloe's eyes at the mention of Mr. Bruce Wayne.

"Is that all that's going on with Mr. Wayne?" Clark hinted and for the first time in his entire life Clark Kent saw Chloe Sullivan blush.

"Yes it is Clark, can we move on please," At Chloe's embarrassed smile Antonia jumped in, "What happened to Lois?"

"Lois is allergic to the Holidays." Clark rolled his eyes.

"She saw all of Mrs. Kent's lovely decorations and just had to get away." They all laughed.

"I bet she'd like them better if she had someone to share them with, we should set her up!" Antonia suggested and it was Chloe who noticed the smile on Clarks face disappear.

Chloe was even more shocked when she heard Mrs. Kent's next words.

"That's a lovely idea, Tony."

Lois was so not going to be happy about this!

Please Review


	2. Chloe

A/N- So I realize this fic has come off as much more of a Lois/Clark fic when really it ends up as more Chloe/Bruce. Because of the awesome reviews (thanks for those) I'm going to add some more Lois/Clark!

Disclaimer- I don't own anything.

Martha Kent hadn't had this many people staying in her home for years. She absolutely loved it. They had set up a cot in Clark's old room and all three girls were sleeping there, Clark on the other hand was, in Lois's mind, in his rightful place, on the couch. There were constantly people arguing for the washroom, the kitchen was always filled with the smell of freshly brewed coffee and every time they sat down to eat, every chair but one at the head of the table was filled. She had waited a long time for this sense of peace that had washed over her and her family.

"So Chloe, what is your millionaire up to this evening?" Lois spat out while reading the paper.

"He's not MY millionaire, Lois and he's a person. Can't you even call him Mr. Wayne?"

"Is that what you call him? Mr. Wayne?" every set of ears in the house had tuned in to the conversation in the living room.

"Yes, it is. That is the proper way to address a co worker." Lois rolled her eyes and then hollered over the couch.

"Hey, Mr. Kent did you finish the piece about the missing Santa's for the chief?" Everyone except Chloe attempted to cover their giggles, at Lois's antics.

"Sometimes, I really don't like you Lois." Chloe grabbed a sweatshirt off one of the chairs and was out of the house in seconds.

"Oh, Lois…" Martha sighed motherly.

"I was only joking; I'll go and talk to her." Lois was about to get up when Martha stopped her.

"Let me." Martha grabbed a jacket and fallowed the footprints in the snow to the barn. She sighed again as she heard Clark berating Lois.

Martha found Chloe staring threw Clarks old telescope. She grinned at how young she looked; it seemed hard to believe the young girl who had been so in love with her son was now a woman herself.

"What's wrong Chloe?" Chloe turned on a dime at the sound of Mrs. Kent behind her. She forced a smile and shrugged her shoulders turning to look back at the sky.

"Most of the time, Clark is just who he is; every once and a while though I'll catch myself looking up into the sky and I find myself in utter disbelief at who he really is." A silence filled the room; Martha knew that Clark wasn't the main reason Chloe was up in the loft by herself. But she let the young woman go on.

"It's so easy for Lois, she's hurting like hell inside wanting Clark and not allowing herself to have him and yet she acts like it's nothing, she makes jokes and goes on with work. I finally fall for someone else and it takes every ounce of me just to pretend that we're co-workers, let alone friends. After everything that happened with Jimmy and then Davis, I never thought I would feel anything like that ever again. It only gets harder the more that he opens up to me. I thought my childhood was hard, but Bruce, he's lost so much and he's become such an amazing person regardless. I can't talk to Lois about it because; well you know why I can't talk to Lois." They shared another smile at this. " And as much as Clark tries it's just too much for him to come and see me, and I don't resent him for it in the slightest, I know what he's doing is important and I have so much respect for him, but every once and while I can't help wishing he could just be my best friend again."

"I hate sounding so helpless, but sometimes it feels like the only friend I have in Gotham is a man dressed in Kevlar masquerading as Bat and jumping to my rescue every night. Batman's great he has such an intense passion for the people of Gotham and the city itself and yet the people continue to treat him as if he were just some common vigilante, the city is so corrupt that most of the time they label him as more of a hindrance than the hero that he really is. He always rescues me then suffers my yelling at him for rescuing me and no matter how badly I treat him, he just keeps coming back. Then I met Bruce a few months ago and Bruce, oh my god Mrs. Kent for the last two years I have been bombarded with magazines and images of Bruce Wayne, he is like the ultimate bad boy billionaire, when they asked me to work with him I refused there was no way in hell I was going to sit and listen to some spoiled rich kid complain about his childhood, turns out he wanted to do this even less than I do, the first few sessions we just sat in silence. Then he started to open up, everything is just so messed up right now, and I know Lois didn't mean to hurt my feelings, I usually wouldn't take her so seriously except that I honestly haven't been able to stop thinking about Bruce since I left Gotham. It's just him and Alfred, his butler, in that giant house and if you think Lois handles the holidays badly you've obviously never met Bruce." Chloe finished talking and pulled the elastic out of her long hair shaking it out loosely around her shoulders, and tugging her sweater closer around her.

"It sounds to me, like you're calling him Bruce." Both women burst into a fit of giggles at this.

"Thank-you Mrs. Kent"

"Can I give you some advice Chloe?" Martha's tone became serious again, Chloe nodded.

"Enjoy the next couple of days and then when you go home, slow down, you have always known exactly what you wanted and you are one of the most ambitious people that I have ever met. Which is a fantastic thing, but you've never really been selfish and at one point or another we all need to be a little selfish. Before you think with your head listen with your heart, if you have feelings for Bruce, or you think you could possibly develop feelings for him, don't stop that from happening, let life take you were it wants, instead of pulling it along behind you." Chloe sat back and let the very wise words sink in. she thought Martha was finished and was about to thank her when the woman spoke again.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you more Chloe. When Clark was little it was just so intense having a little boy of my own. When your mother left we should have spent more time with you, but then Clark started developing his 'talents' and things just revolved around him. I always saw you as such a strong girl that when it came down to it I spent more time trying to help Lona through all of the things she was dealing with. Then Lois moved in and you know as well as I do how time consuming your cousin can be, I almost forgot that you lost your mother as well. I just want you to know that I respect you more than you will ever know, the decisions you have made with your life and the strength with which you have carried Clarks secret amaze me, and whenever you need to talk, to anyone, well I want you to know that I am and will always be here. You are my little boys' best friend in the entire world and I love you very much." Chloe's eyes were filled with tears as she leaned in and hugged Martha Kent.

"Thank-you" Chloe whispered,

"No, thank-you" Martha whispered.

The rest of the holidays passed without incident, although it was becoming more and more clear to Antonia just what she was up against with Clark and Lois. Chloe felt bad for the women, she obviously had very strong feelings for Clark but you just couldn't compete with Lois, no one would ever be capable of doing that and the sooner that Clark and Lois realized this the easier it would be on the rest of the world.

Finally the holidays ended and they all returned to Metropolis. Clark dropped Lois and Antonia off at home and then told Lois that he was going to drop Chloe at the airport, when really he would just fly her home. It would only take 5 minutes and he always joked that she should use the money she saved on tickets to buy him presents. Chloe would just swat him in the arm and tell him that it was only fair considering she had the story of a lifetime and had bitten her tongue for the past ten years.

Once inside Chloe's apartment Clark came to a stop at the patio door before leaving and turned around.

"Are you okay Chloe?" Chloe turned around and plastered on the most sincere smile that she had in her, "No, I'm not Clark," Clark was about to speak but Chloe held up her hand to stop him and continued on, "There is nothing you can do, this time it really has to be me that fixes my life, for once Clark, let me save myself." Clark's head fell, how had he not noticed his best friends' distress sooner.

"I'll be fine Clark, go home. Check on Lois before you head to Antonia's." Clark smiled and she gave him a reassuring hug and sent him on his way. She sighed to herself as she watched his red cape flapping behind him in the wind.

Please Review ~ Next Chapter brings us back to Lois and Clark


	3. Clois

A/N- Here's some Lois and Clark!

Disclaimer- I don't own anything.

Metropolis (Lois)

Lois closed her eyes and began the count, for as long as she could remember Clark had been perfecting his disappearing act. For the last two months or so Lois had begun cataloguing them. She noticed very quickly that nearly all of his disappearances where shortly preceded by a gust of wind, they very rarely lasted longer than maybe 10 minutes and though he seemed to be running he was never out of breath.

Clark had always been a little weird and Lois had never really hidden the fact that she noticed this, she was the first person to call Clark on his strange behavior, though ever since Antonia had come into the picture he'd dialed the freaky down considerably.

"Hey Lois," Antonia fell graciously upon the edge of Lois' desk.

"Tony," Lois smiled up at the beautiful strawberry blond, "Is there something I can help you with?"

Antonia smiled, "Straight to business Lois, as usual. I was at the theatre last night interviewing Paul Ridge and I see this absolutely gorgeous guy waiting for him to finish. When I say gorgeous I mean absolutely breathtakingly stunning, if I weren't already crazy about Clark I may have made a move on him myself,"

"Does this have a point Tony, I have a ton of work that I've got to get done and Clark has once again disappeared…"

"Well, see I kind of told him about you…"

Lois' head snapped up in surprise, was Clarks girlfriend attempting to set her up? This was not happening.

"I don't know who gave you the impression that I needed to be set up but I assure you Antonia that I can find my own dates, now if you wouldn't mind." Lois grabbed her jacket off the back of her chair, her notebook and her purse and fled the building.

Was there some sign stuck to her back, did it scream desperate, what the hell was going on! Lois stormed down the streets of Metropolis; any with the opportunity of witnessing the distressed reporter would have been able to see the smoke coming out of her.

Sure it had been awhile since she had been with someone, but really the last man she had been with had turned out to be a freaking vigilante, ok maybe it was a tad melodramatic to think of Oliver in that way, he had after been saving people lives on a nightly bases. "Still how could anyone match up to Oliver Queen?" just then the picture of a flannel clad Clark Kent flashed in front of her eyes.

"Lois?" Clark's voice sent her into a panic and she stumbled in her stilettos, clutching her hand to her heart.

"Jesus Smallville what happened to the gush of wind?" Lois immediately took to attacking him praying this would deflect the attention from her thoughtlessly loud previous comment.

She watched Clark's eyebrow rise and mentally berated herself again for speaking without thinking.

"Where have you been? You can't just keep taking off when we're in the middle of a story, and if you're going to you better damn well take me with you!"

"Don't start changing the topic, what topic you'd never even raised a topic Clark!"

"Antonia was trying to be nice, she doesn't know you like the rest of us and she felt bad for you at Christmas, she was trying to be your friend!"

"Well I don't need any more friends Clark and I definitely don't need to be set up, especially not by her." Lois mumbled the last bit to herself.

What is it that bothers you so much about Antonia, you liked her fine when she first got here, she's an entertainment journalist so it's not like she'd encroaching on your territory or anything" the irony or what he had just spoken cut right through all of the pent up frustration and confusion Lois had been feeling over the past month since Antonia and Clark had begun seeing each other and she burst into an insane fit of giggles.

Clark stepped back in his own sense of confusion and just watched as Lois broke down even more.

Metropolis (Clark)

Clark and Antonia had arrived at the office ten minutes before their shift, as had become their custom Tony made her way to the coffee machines and Clark went up to his desk. Lois was there already turning on her computer and setting up her desk, he was about to walk over and bring up the conversation he'd had with Chloe when he felt Tony's small hand fall onto his forearm.  
"Here you go baby," she handed over the coffee and arched herself up for a kiss; Clark leaned down and placed a very chaste kiss upon her lips. When he looked up it would have taken a very blind person to not see the look of confused hurt on Lois' face.

From the moment he'd met Antonia Scott he'd known that she was interested in him, most women were fairly obvious in this, what shocked him was that he was attracted to her as well. Other than the few random awkward moments he'd shared with Lois over the past six years, he hadn't been seriously interested in anyone since Lana.

Antonia was the epitome of who he had always thought he would end up with, other than Lana obviously. She was very sweet and innocent like, she had a friendly and outgoing personality and he'd yet to meet anyone who seriously disliked her. She spent her free time volunteering with troubled children; she was in every way absolutely perfect for him. Yet he could not shake the feeling that this was just not meant to be, it was driving him crazy and the more sweet and the more perfect that Antonia would be the more unnerved he would become.

Why couldn't he meet a girl and just be happy. Tony left him for her own floor and Clark walked over to his desk.

"Morning Lois," he sat down and flipped on his computer.

"Clark" She didn't even glimpse up at him. Clark sighed inwardly as Lois began her morning ritual of telling him what they would be doing and more specifically what he was allowed and not allowed to do during the day.

"We have two interviews today; you'll need to read this before we g…" Lois barely had a chance to finish her statement when Clark heard the cries that had become so familiar to him in the past year and half since he had decided to don the suit. He looked up and as Lois bent over to retrieve the report he made his escape, leaving behind him a steaming Lois.

Clark's quickly saved the young girl who's gotten herself into a jam by refusing to give the robbers her cash and sped off to find Lois. When he had reached the Daily Planet the first thing he'd noticed was an empty chair, then Stephen the idiot in copying had told him about the tense conversation between Lois and Antonia. After hearing what Tony had said and forcing the clenched muscles of his heart to relax at the idea of Lois dating, he after all was in a relationship, he told Tony that he would handle it and then he went out to look for her.

It took him half a second to find Lois storming through the streets of Metropolis mumbling to herself, he could hardly repress the grin that spread over his lips. Clark's heart sank once again at the remark he heard escape from her lips about Oliver.

"Lois?"

Please Review


	4. Chruce

Disclaimer- I don't own anything.

Gotham

"Good morning Miss Sullivan, how was your Christmas?" Alfred asked as he opened the door and let Chloe into the sprawling manor.

"It was alright, nice to see my friends again; how was yours? How was Mr. Wayne?" Alfred smiled at the obvious concern written on the beautiful young women's face. He couldn't help thinking that Mr. Wayne was one of the luckiest men in the world and he really had no idea.

"It was lovely Miss Sullivan and it seemed that even Gotham took the holidays to heart. I'll let Mr. Wayne fill you in on his holidays." Chloe smiled at the elder man and motioned up the stairs.

"Is he in the study?"

"Yes, Miss, I'll bring some tea up in a couple of minutes."

"Thank-you Alfred" Chloe smiled one last time before climbing the grand staircase; she could never shake the feelings of inadequacy that would pass over her as she climbed the masterly crafted staircase.

The sound of her heals reverberated around her as she made her way through the arched hallways. In her earlier years Chloe had been a very come as you are kind of girl; she had never put much thought into being pretty or put together. She had changed a lot since she had moved to Gotham and it wasn't just the fact that she had let her hair grow out and stopped straightening it. Chloe had decided to experience with things when she had moved to Gotham, why not right. She didn't have anyone to compete with in Gotham, her model good looks cousin was back in Metropolis and the girl next door turned billionaire ex-wife had moved so far up in the world the unthinkable had happened, she had forgotten where she came from. Chloe had very much become the businesswomen no one ever thought she would be.

In fact she wore suits every single day, so when she walked through Bruce Wayne's study in a pair of tight Levi's, a white t-shirt that just skimmed the top of her jeans, a deep purple sweater that was hanging loosely over her shoulders, her hair free from its normal restraints and falling gracefully around her face. Bruce was so taken aback by the petite women that had walked into his study he almost forgot the tabloid in his hands.

"Chloe," Bruce swallowed loudly and had to take a sip of water to collect himself.

"Hello Mr. Wayne, how were your holidays?" Bruce rolled his eyes at the women who was setting up her things and getting right down to business. She was always business, business, and more business. Then he remembered the picture from that morning's paper, the red caped super hero flying from her porch. Maybe there was more to Chloe Sullivan than met the eye.

She pulled out her notebook and sat looking up, letting only the smallest hint of a smile grace her face. Who was he kidding there was definitely more to Chloe Sullivan than met the eye.

"They were fine, and yours?"

"Fine as well; how was the Twelfth Night Ball?"

"It was well, a ball." Chloe genuinely smiled at this, the man was more socially challenged than Clark.

"Are you ready to get started or did you have something to read? I can come back later if you'd like. I still have a week more of holidays from the paper." Bruce really didn't understand the woman staring up at him. He knew that she was not your do as you say type of person, he'd experienced her outbursts as Batman and yet she was so respectful and orderly around him, around Bruce Wayne; it confused him immensely. He had opened up more to her in the last couple of months working on the book than he had with anyone other than Alfred, in his entire life. Yet she had managed to keep everything other than her name a secret from him.

He ignored her question and posed one of his own, "Were you in some kind of danger last evening?" Her eyes met his quizzically; she had obviously not seen the paper that morning.

"No, why would you ask that?" Bruce threw the Gazette onto the coffee table in front of her, and his gaze quickly turned to her face attempting to read some kind of answer from it.

Chloe was shocked to say the least to see the photo of Clark leaving her apartment the previous evening. Her own paper had had someone fallowing her. It had to have been Bronwyn Danes; the woman was constantly looking for something to upstage Chloe.

Chloe leaned forward and picked up the paper reading the caption beneath it.

_Gotham's own Chloe Sullivan caught coherting with the man in tights. _

"He's a friend of mine," in all her years as Clark's sidekick Chloe had met a lot of superheroes. They all however lived and held watch over different cities. If anyone found out that she knew the identities of half the world's top vigilante's she would be the number one target in the world.

"A friend of yours, like Batman?" Chloe's head snapped up and Bruce could see the fire in her eyes.

"Batman is more of a colleague than a friend and if you haven't forgotten, I grew up in Smallville, I went to school in Metropolis, and I've known Superman for years, even befo…" Her mouth snapped shut at the statement she had come so close to uttering. Bruce's eyes widened in shock, his innocent reporter was so much more than he'd ever thought.

"Bruce you can't say anything, if anyone knew that I know his identity…" Chloe let the sentence trail off, yes he did know what would happen and the thought terrified him. He suddenly wished he had let the article just drop. He didn't like the idea that she had even spoken those words aloud. Anyone could be listening. Then his curiosity got the better of him.

"Did he tell you?" Other than Alfred and Rachel, no one in the world knew who he was. The thought that Superman had found someone whom he could share his secret with and trust completely made Bruce feel more than a little bit of envy. He suddenly wondered if he could himself confide in the woman in front of him. She had honorably kept Superman's secret for who knew how long.

"I have to go." Chloe was up and packing her things faster than the flash.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked that, I realize how dangerous it is for you, now that I know." He was speaking faster than she had ever heard him speak, and if she hadn't been so freaked out about what she had just done she would have found it quite amusing. Problem was, every time she heard him she remembered the colossal mistake she had just made. Suddenly she wasn't able to perform the easiest task, all she had to do was get the stupid file inside of the envelope and then into her briefcase and she could be off, but she couldn't stop her fingers from trembling enough to concentrate on it. Finally she just piled them on top of each other and then shoved them into the briefcase; she was at the doorway in a second, barely registering Bruce hot on her heels.

She made it out of the door and nearly ran over Alfred with a gorgeous tea set in hand.

"I'm so sorry Alfred, I have to go. I'll see you… Uh I don't know when I'll see you. Thanks for everything…" Her voice trailed off behind her as she nearly ran from the house and it's master.

Alfred's head snapped from the tiny blond to his master standing wide-eyed and in shock at the fleeing tiny blonde.

"Whatever happened sir, you didn't frighten her did you?" Alfred sighed at his master.

"No well yes, but I didn't mean to." Bruce bumbled out; he still couldn't keep his eyes off of the place that Chloe had been. It was as if he were reliving the past 15 minutes and he was praying with all of his might that the women would round the corner and return to him.

"What did you do?" Alfred blamed.

"Why is it always me that's done something, you've met Miss Sullivan she is very capable of getting herself into trouble and starting problems." Alfred shot a look at his master and in a second Bruce relented.

"She knows…" was all Bruce could muster. He knew that she would kill him if she knew that he had just told Alfred, but he trusted Alfred with his life and now with Chloe's as well.

A/N ~ If you like any part of this story I would really appreciate reviews, and for those who have been reviewing, thank you, your kind words are very helpful they make me want to keep writing.


	5. Clois 2

Disclaimer- I don't own anything.

Lois

Lois slid her fingers around his strong neck, slipping them into his hair and tugging him closer. His hands gripped her hips roughly, she was almost positive that she would awake with bruises the following morning and she relished in that thought. His hands loosened their grip and worked their way up, her blouse began to rise with hands and she could just barely feel the burn that his skin on hers was creating.

"Lois," her name came out in a breathy moan during a rare parting of their lips and the sounds caused a whole new wave of desire to go rushing through her body. He backed her into the desk and as if she were a feather placed her on it. Lois wrapped her arms right around his neck bringing him even closer if that was even possible.

It was impossible to not realize how long this had been coming, the passion, the desperation that each of them were feeling was floating in the air around them.

His lips slipped off of her own and slid down her neck, taking the time to suck and kiss every inch possible, it was as if he couldn't get enough of her, of the taste of her skin or the feel of her hands on him, her arms wrapped around him. He was absolutely addicted to her and his stomach clenched at the thought that fluttered passed him, that this wasn't real.

"Clark," She whispered "Clark I love you so much" she very nearly cried the words.

*******

"Oh for shit's sake!" Lois slammed her fists down on the bed beside her then threw herself back into the pillows. Again another one of those haunting dreams, dreams that Lois could swear she felt right down to her core.

Clark

Clark sat bolt upright in bed, his heart hammering away in his chest.

"What the hell was that?" Clark swiped his hand through his hair and the images of Lois's hands doing the same thing flooded his memory. He'd had vague recollections of him and Lois after the stint with the red k, and then there had been that ache her kiss had left when she'd thought he was Oliver but nothing like this, nothing so vivid so earth shattering, and as he replayed the images over in his head he heard her whisper that she loved him, he heard her moan his name and he felt the blood rushing to his lower extremities.

"What the hell is going on with me," he repeated this time he pulled the blankets back and swung his legs off the bed. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt so out of breath.

"Clark, are you alright?" Antonia's soft voice filled the room and her hand fell onto his arm in worry. Clark couldn't help but make the comparisons, were Antonia's voice was sweet and delicate, Lois's was forceful and endearing, Lois voice sent shivers down his spine, Antonia's made him feel sad. Antonia's hand on his arm lacked the pressure and the strength and the need that so freely escaped Lois' touch.

"I'm fine Tony, go back to sleep." Clark climbed out of the bed and watched as Antonia quickly returned back to her slumber, yet another thing so vastly different from Lois, Lois would never have believed him she would have followed him around the apartment nagging him until she had uncovered and soothed his troubles.

Clark pulled on a pair of black sweat pants and a red grey shirt, it was almost sad when he'd made the decision to fully accept the idea of Superman, he had also made the decision to make Clark Kent as unrecognizable as possible not only did it mean wearing glasses on a regular basis – something he had really become quite accustomed to in the past couple of years- it also meant throwing out the color, his blue shirts, his red jacket they were hanging proudly in the barn, never to be worn by him again. He would have sworn there was a part of Lois that was attracted to the nerdiness of those glasses.

He grabbed his keys and slipped out of the apartment.

Antonia

Antonia listened for the door to shut, waited another minute and then crept out of the bed. She walked over to the window and peered out, Clark was already gone. She grabbed her clothes and hastily threw them on. Then she wrote a sickeningly sweet note to Clark grabbed her keys and left.

"Hank it's me I need access to 5 now," Antonia walked quickly across the street for her car.

"You know only he can give you access for that, I can't help you Tony. What do you need access to 5 for anyway; you can't possibly be that far ahead in the investigation."

"Shit, when does he get back?"

"Not for another week what's going on?" Hank was tired she could hear it in his voice and it was thoroughly annoying her, who had put him on the phones.

"Listen have him contact me as soon as he's available, I need to speak with him." She snapped the phone shut and pushed the car into drive. She was damn sick of this, she hadn't signed up to play house, she'd signed up to find the Justice League, she'd signed up to send the alien bastards and their friends home. Now she was sleeping with one, and the suspected leader no less it made her sick to her stomach.

"The key to the League was watchtower, whoever that was, at first they had all assumed it was Lois Lane after all she had been on the tale of the Green Arrow, she'd coined Superman for Christ's sake. Even he believed it was Lois, after having met her Antonia had had her doubts, but she'd kept going. Now however she was positive, there was no way that Lois Lane was running the Justice League, covering their operations, organizing their missions, there was just no way that it was Lois.

"Now I just have to convince him of that."

Lois

Lois had taken more time than normal to get dressed that morning. After the previous evenings dreams she had felt a certain amount of need to be well, put together.

She straightened out her jacket and twisted her hair over her shoulder as the elevator doors slid open. Her heart stopped dead in her chest at the sight of Clark already seated at his desk, when it started again the beat was racing erratically. Lois pulled herself to her full height and stormed into the bullpen.

"Smallville," She nodded professionally, hoping to bring back the bumbling teenager she had first come across all those years ago.

"Lois," If she wasn't mistaken his cheeks had taken on a tinge of pink, what could he have to be embarrassed about.

"What brings you hear so early?" Lois attempted to keep that coolness about her, but his voice was quickly sending her dreams to the forefront of her mind. She desperately attempted to push them back, angry screams battling it out in her head, she just barely heard Clarks next sentence.

"Couldn't sleep, you mind if I tag along today, I know you were supposed to be doing the Vincent interview on your own…"

"No problem Smallville, I could use an errand boy today." He rolled his eyes and she let a smile escape.

Maybe things wouldn't be quite so bad that day.

A/N ~ I really hope that you're all enjoying this it's something I've been working on for awhile. Reviews are very much appreciated.


	6. Chruce 2

**A/N- I hate having to beg for reviews, but since no one is reviewing I'll assume that people just aren't into this story, if you guys want me to keep going let me know. **

Metropolis

"Knows what, sir?"

"Superman confided in her." Alfred looked up at this.

"The article in the paper this morning, I confronted her about it. Yes I know that you told me not to, but I had to know why he was leaving her apartment. Turns out they are friends. She accidentally let it slip that she has known him for longer than he has been Superman; which means that she knows his true identity." They were both silent at this, and then slowly Alfred let the largest grin appear on his face.

"It explains quite a bit master Bruce. The girl was completely unfazed by Batman. The world of criminals and the odd things that happened she never second guessed them, and she's quick to follow even the most dangerous of leads, only someone very stupid or someone who knew there was always someone just a call away to save her would do that. And besides, there was always something about Miss Sullivan, wasn't there? Now we know what it is." Bruce let Alfred's words sink in and then realized Alfred was right, he should have figured it out long before Chloe's slip.

Chloe

She couldn't breathe, it felt like the air had actually been sucked right out of her body, how had she been so stupid. She had spent 7 years knowing Clarks secret and she had not breathed a word of it to anyone and then she very nearly gives it up to a man whom she has feelings for and will never see her as anything more than the uptight blonde writing his book. She slammed her door behind her and made her way to her bedroom. Throwing her things on her bed she violently pulled her sweater off and let out a frustrated cry.

All of a sudden an incredible urge to run, passed through her. Chloe was not an athletic person, she had barely scraped through gym class in High school and usually did anything that she could to avoid exercise and yet that day she could think of nothing that would relieve the tension inside of her better. She walked over to her closet and dug to the very bottom were she found the yoga pants and top that Lois had given her last year in hopes that they could go running together in the mornings. Chloe let a small smile escape when she saw the tags still attached.

She changed quickly, surprised when she found the pants a little too loose, and wrapped an elastic around her hair piling it on top of her head. Chloe pulled out her iPod and clipped it to the sleeve of her shirt then she took off.

Bruce had not been able to think about anything other than Chloe since she had fled from his room. He made the decision quickly and was standing outside her front door in seconds. He knocked but there was nothing. He had considered leaving but had quickly changed his mind when he pictured her again…

Chloe ran for a good half an hour and when she felt like she was going to faint she ran back home. For some odd reason when she reached her apartment building, she took the stairs as she pulled the door to her floor open her eyes fell onto the tired frame of Bruce Wayne. Chloe's heart began to hammer in her chest and she contemplated turning around and running as far and as fast as she could manage away from him. Then he turned and his eyes were locked on hers and she really had no choice.

God she was beautiful, it felt like every time he saw her she got even more beautiful. Her cheeks were burning pink and he had the strongest urge to collect her into his arms and carry her back to the manor.

"Chloe," he just barely whispered her name and his heart stopped in his chest, he suddenly realized that he had no idea what to say to her. He couldn't very well bring up the article again, but he had to somehow let her know that he was sorry for being such an ass.

"I'm sorry…" he spat it out and then outwardly winced at it.

"Bruce,"

"I know, I won't…can I come in?" he stuttered and for some reason Chloe couldn't keep the smile off her face, he was utterly adorable and besides she had pretty much forgiven him the moment she had spotted him crumpled beside her door.

"Of course, come in." Chloe moved passed him and unlocked her door slowly, she could feel his entire body behind her and it was the most intoxicating feeling.

The moment she let him in she regretted her decision, for some reason Bruce had a way of making her week in all aspects of her life.

"I want you to come and stay with me," the words were out before he had really thought about them.

"What?" Chloe dropped her iPod; she'd been attempting to untangle it from her sleeve when his normally smooth calm voice, tumbled into her hearing.

"I don't know, all I know is your not safe anymore, we both know that, and if your, if he knew what happened today he'd be taking you home himself and you know it."

Chloe did know it, she could just see Clark's face disappointment and worry scribbled on his handsome face.

"Bruce,"

"Please, I'm going to be thinking about you every second of the day if you don't come," I'll be thinking about you regardless- he thought as she swept her hand through her hair nervously tightening the elastic. "You said yourself that you have another week off, and we can work on the book," he noticed her expression change and realized he was very nearly convincing her.

"I'll give you a room in an entirely separate wing, it'll be like I'm not even there."

Her fists clenched and unclenched on the counter and her toes tapped the floor anxiously.

"I can't believe after all these years I blew it, just because I thought you were pretty,"

Bruce's head snapped up at this, "Let me get some things together," She walked away from him plainly ignoring his cries of 'you think I'm pretty'.

As Bruce was lifting Chloe's small duffel out of the car all he could think was, how on earth would he keep Batman from the inquisitive reporter that he knew her to be, and these thoughts were quickly followed by thoughts of how he could accidentally let his secret slip…

"Miss Sullivan to what do we owe the pleasure…" Alfred approached the couple, a look of nervousness spread across his brow.

"She'll be staying with us for awhile Alfred, would you ready the lavender room for her?" Bruce fixed Alfred with a we'll talk about this later look – his hand fell to the small of Chloe's back as he led her once again up the grand staircase, this time however he led her down the opposite hallway.

"This door here, it's to your room, mine is right down here, you can use my bathroom to clean up while Alfred arranges your room."

"I thought you said I'd be on the opposite wing," Chloe's eyes fixed on Bruce's and his heart skipped a beat at her playful utterance.

"I can move you if you'd like?" he'd cornered her against the door to his bedroom and his face was only inches from her own.

"That's alright, I wouldn't want to cause any more work for Alfred.." Chloe's fingers clasped the handle and right as Bruce was about to lean forwards she unclasped the door and slipped into Bruce's room.

The door shut soundly behind her and the breath that fell from her lips was haggard and dry. Bruce Wayne, the Bruce Wayne had been centimeters from kissing her, Chloe Sullivan sidekick extraordinaire! Her heart was slamming itself against her chest as she finally forced herself around.

**A/N ~ I really like where this story is going, if you do as well please review!! **


	7. cousins

**A/N- Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you for the REVIEWS. I am sooo sorry this has taken so long, I went away for a weekend and then my computer got a virus, it still isn't working so great so I'm not sure how quickly I'll be able to upload the next chapter. I'm going to work as fast as I can though!!**

Antonia

Antonia was really starting to hate Lois Lane, really hate her with a deep and unnerving passion. That was a problem, probably her biggest problem to date, she had to keep a clear and level head if she wanted to get this job done and get home. And there was nothing that Antonia wanted more than to get home.

She pushed the rage that had steadily been building in her stomach down and pulled away from her desk.

"Hi Lois,"

The beautiful brunette looked up from her meager attempt at typing and fixed Antonia with a look that Antonia was struggling to keep from her own face.

"I just wanted to apologize about yesterday, it was way over the boundaries of co-workers, I understand that we haven't quite become friends yet but I'd really like to try for Clark's sake." Antonia spat it out hoping to sound nervous and bumbly, as far as she could tell it was working.

Lois seemed to think it over and then she forced a smile and nodded, "Sure Antonia no problem we'll talk later though ok, I've got to jet." Lois hastily snatched her things and took off. It was becoming quite a habit of hers, running away when she felt uncomfortable in a situation, Antonia had never thought of Lois as someone who would back down or turn away from a challenge.

Antonia pulled herself off the desk and turned around, she saw Clark standing there giving her a very puzzled look. She was about to approach him when her beeper went off, looking down she smiled in excitement at the number.

"Sorry Clark gotta go." She just remember to kiss his cheek as she flew passed him.

"Antonia," his voice was dark and inviting when he answered, she knew he was a dangerous man but she also knew that as much as these 'heroes' claimed to be helping everyone they were infecting everyone at the same time. Mixing with the different races destroying everything the world had worked so hard to preserve, in the end _he_ was the true hero.

"You have news for me?"

"I do, I understand how much you believe Lois Lane is watchtower but I'm positive she'd not and I've devised a plan to prove it."

"Go on,"

"Even though I'm confident she isn't watchtower, she's far too close with them all not know something, I say we kidnapped Lois and I'm willing to bet my life on the fact that her league and watchtower herself comes to her aide. We let them save Lois but we place a tracker on her. Then Ms. Lane leads us directly to them all!"

"Very good, I still have strong suspicions about Ms. Lanes involvement however this should narrow everything down considerably. I'd like to know when you've got her?"

"Absolutely sir" She heard his line disconnect and shut hers quickly.

"What was that all about?" Antonia spun at the sound of Clarks voice so close behind her, how much could he have heard! Had she just ruined the entire operation?

"Oh nothing, I've been trying to get a few more articles in lately that's all, you hungry shall we go for lunch?" he took an extra minute to gaze her over, not sure if he wanted to believe her then he seemed to relent, he was after all quite hungry.

Lois

"I'm in love with him!" Lois very nearly screamed it into the phone.

"Lois?" Chloe's voice was filled with shock and confusion.

"Yes its Lois, who else would call you at 2 in the morning declaring her love for her co-worker/best friend."

"You make an excellent point, so you've finally admitted it to yourself." Lois could hear a drawer shut on Chloe's end of the phone.

"It's not that I've only now realized what Clark and I had, I've always loved him in some way or another I've just never wanted to jump him. I mean unless there was some form of kryptonite involved." Chloe's heart did a double leap, had Clark filled her in on his secret? Lois had never been very technical about all the weird that had always fallowed them around.

"So now what, you're going to tell him right"

"Yeah and ruin the relationship with Antonia, he's finally found someone who he cares about whose name doesn't start with an L and end with an ana and I'm supposed to jump in there and declare my feelings for him."

"Listen to me Lois, I would completely agree with you if he weren't just as in love with you as you are with him. Antonia is a nice enough girl but she'd just a time filler, you are who he wants and who he should be with, the sooner you two figure that out the easier life will be for the rest of us."

"I don't know what I'm going to do yet Chloe; it's not as easy as all of that."

"The only reason it isn't easy is because you're not allowing it to be."

"_Miss Sullivan, I've got lunch ready for you…"_

"Chloe…where are you?" Lois voice took on that curious tone.

"No where I've got to go Lois…"

"_Miss Sullivan?"_

Chloe placed her hand over the receiver, "Do NOT hang up on me Chloe!" She heard Lois yell into the phone.

"I'll be there in a moment Alfred," Chloe whispered to the butler she was really starting to love quite a bit.

"Chloe! Chloe Sullivan what is going on?" Lois very nearly screamed into the phone.

"It's nothing Lois really I have another week off from work and Bruce and I have been working hard on his book so he offered me a room in the mansion; A completely separate room from his own."

"Uh un, there is no way that you would ever stay with someone unless you had to, what happened Chloe?'

"Look I got myself into a little bit of trouble and now Bruce is being a gentlemen about it, he has this huge house and all this security and we really are working on his book a lot…"

"Have you slept with him yet?"

"Lois, Alfred is waiting for me I've got to go, and listen I'd really appreciate it if you'd keep this all to yourself, especially from you know who"

"What kind of danger are you in? He had something to do with it didn't he? He's the reason you're in danger that's why he offered up his place well that and that he's obviously into you…"

"I'm serious Lois I've got to go don't say anything to Clark!" The line disconnected and Lois looked down at her phone, what the heck was going on in Gotham!?

**A/N ~ ****please review****!! **


End file.
